The present invention relates to a suitcase with an attached, or attachable fan.
The present invention is distinguished from the following art in many ways:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,628 to Benson is a patent concerning a standing fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase which is absent in Benson.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,896 to Criqui discloses an axial flow fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Criqui.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,169 to Troller discloses a fan with a motor structure. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Troller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,293 to Jones discloses an electric fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Jones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,216 to Brandimarte discloses a portable air conditioner and heating unit. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Brandimarte.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,663 to Tserng discloses a retractable luggage handle assembly. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Tserng.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,356 to Carter discloses a portable fan for use on a child stroller. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Carter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,414 to Kilduff discloses a sports bag with a fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Kilduff. In Kilduff, the fan is made for circulating air through the gym bag. The present invention uses a fan to circulate air outside of the suitcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,255 to Hoffman discloses a suitcase cooling apparatus. The device of Hoffman is actually a portable air conditioner for use in travel to cool a bed. Hoffman is not a suitcase for storing items with a portable fan like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,539 to Santos discloses a personal fan system. The present invention involves a system with a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Santos.
US 2003/0038007 to Han discloses a telescoping handle for a luggage cart. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Han.
US 2012/0152677 to Lu discloses a luggage case with a power device. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Lu.
U.S. D384,144 to DuBois discloses an ornamental design for a portable fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in DuBois.
U.S. D387,150 to Coonahan discloses an ornamental design for a portable fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Coonahan.
U.S. D398,386 to Chan discloses an ornamental design for an electric fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Chan.
U.S. D406,331 to Chan discloses an ornamental design for an electric fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Chan.
U.S. D635,656 to Ghosn discloses an ornamental design for an electric fan. The present invention involves a fan in mechanical communication with a suitcase, which is absent in Ghosn.